


When The Flames Come Up

by tyomawrites



Series: Rain & Ragnarok [2]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, M/M, Mostly Filler Chapters, Personal Growth, Pre-Season/Series 06, Recovery, Repairing Relationships, Smut, let the brothers be brothers, you and halfdan are counsellors for your brothers honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 04:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: You were Bragi Lothbrok. Son of Ragnar Lothbrok and the shieldmaiden Lagertha. You were brother to Bjorn Ironside, King Ubbe of East Anglia, Hvitserk, Sigurd Snake in the Eye, and Ivar the Boneless. You were Bragi Lothbrok, husband to Halfdan the Younger.Ragnarok had come and gone. Ivar had disappeared from Kattegat. The town had hurtled from war to peace.And you, well you had Halfdan.





	When The Flames Come Up

 

A few nights had passed, since your mother and Ubbe returned to Kattegat with the sword of Kings and had crowned Bjorn. It had taken her a while to be okay with Harald being the heir, but with your insistence, and Hvitserk’s promise that he wouldn’t start trouble, you’d all worked out an arrangement that made everyone happy.

“I know we promised them.” You murmured into Halfdan’s skin, tracing the tattoos across his chest. It was far from morning, but you had woken up in the early hours to Halfdan awake and humming a song softly to himself while he played with your hair. “That we would stay.” Halfdan nodded against you, arching his back against the mattress before he turned onto his side to face you. “But what if we just left, and we went off somewhere to farm, live together in so much peace.” You mused against him.

Halfdan laughed, continuing to play with your braids. “I would like that. Waking up, without any sense of fear, living our lives to the greatest intensity.” He chuckled, mostly to himself and leaned in to kiss you softly. “Running through the trees, chasing each other like courting teenagers.” He mumbled against your lips as he ran a hand down your side, his thumb rubbing over the jut of your hip. 

“Hmm.” You hummed against him. “You just want to fuck in the woods.” You slung your leg lazily over his waist, using it to pull him closer until his lower half was flush against yours.

“Maybe.” He kissed you again, as the cool air came in through the window, causing goosebumps to rise on the skin of your back. “I’ll always want an opportunity to fuck you, or for you to fuck me.” He drawled, shifting to flip the both of you over, so that you were on your back, bracketed to the bed by his frame.

You laughed up at him, reaching up to thread your fingers into his fringe and pulling him down to hiss him. He moaned against your lips, rolling his hips languidly against you. His cock was slowly beginning to fill, rubbing against your hip. 

“With Bjorn king, and Harald his heir.” Halfdan grunted above you once he pulled away. “We can do whatever we want. No responsibilities.” He laughed as you frowned up at him.

“Don’t bring up Bjorn and Harald while we’re doing this ever again.” You flipped the both of you over, smiling down at him with a filthy grin. “Gods Halfdan” You groaned as he thrust his hips upwards, his back arching beautifully beneath you.

“Just Halfdan is fine.” He teased breathily. You rolled your eyes before you dipped down to drag your teeth over his pulsepoint. You bit down harder on the point, knowing what he liked. Your eyes almost rolled back into your head when you heard the keening wail he let out. Your hips stuttered against his, briefly dropping your weight onto him as your arms buckled, before you took a deep breath and ground your hips down against him.

“Hmm you like it when I make noises.” He looked up at you with hooded eyes, before moaning unashamedly, jerking his hips upwards, one of his hands reaching down to jerk at his cock. 

“Fuck!” You darted your hand down to grab at his wrist. You pulled them over his head, one by one, and then you gripped them tightly in one hand. “Fucking tease.” You growled down at him, grinding your hips against him. He spread his legs beneath you, arching and moving until your hips were pressing against the insides of his thighs.

“Hmm. Fuck me Bragi.” He drawled up at you seductively, writhing in your grip. “You know you want to. You know I want you too.” He let his mouth part slightly and he moaned again obscenely, on purpose.

“H-halfdan.” You stuttered, having to clench your eyes shut. “Stop I’m already fucking close.” Halfdan hummed with a chuckle and he continued to move underneath you, going as far to wrap his legs around your waist and dig his heels into the top of your arse. “You’re fuckin’ filthy.” You breathed shakily. As he continued to tease you.

“You know you can cum more than once, what’s the issue?” He grinned up at you.

“Too soon, you’re not even prepped and I’m so fucking close...” You trailed off and a deep blush settled over your cheeks. Halfdan was just always, attractive and filthy and obscene and everything you wanted eagerly. Even when you’d sleep next to him you’d wake up half hard because he was doing something filthy in your dreams. Just like what you were dreaming about before you woke up to Halfdan softly humming. Sometimes it was too much to finish too soon. 

Halfdan’s face softened, he gently and deftly wriggled his hands out of your hold, reaching up to cup your cheeks as you tried to catch your breath. He ran his hands down the sides of your throat, and then across your shoulders before they stopped at your sides. “Do you want me to take over?” He asked gently, thumbs stroking over the outline of your ribs. 

You nodded, somewhat shyly and lowered yourself onto your side. “Sorry.” You rasped softly. Halfdan tsked and leaned in, kissing you slowly and deeply, still stroking his hands over your ribs. 

“None of that my prince.” He cooed at you once he pulled away. “It’s nothing.” He waved off your small protest that it in fact was not nothing, and then shifted to push you onto your back, straddling your hips. “Now I’m going to tie your hands.” He said firmly, reaching over towards the bedside drawers to pull a length of rope from it. “And then I’m going to open myself up and ride you.” He continued as he began wrapping the rope around your hands, before attaching it to a hook on the wall above your headboard—the one he specifically put there himself.

“Halfdan.” You gasped as he tightened the ropes around your wrists.

“Hmm. I’m right here love.” He ran a hand down your chest, stroking over your collarbones and then pinching lightly at your nipples. “Can’t wait to feel you inside me.” Halfdan shuffled back onto your legs and cupped your crotch, fingers teasing lightly over your cock. 

“Please don’t tease.” You gasped the words as he trailed his fingers across the length of your cock, timing it perfectly. “Please.” He smirked down at you, although it was loving. He pressed himself against you, grinding his hips down until you moaned loudly. The more you begged, the wider his smile got, and the more he ground down.

Halfdan was impatient, always impatient. He lurched over to the side to fumble with the vial of oil you both kept by your bed. “Fuck.” He groaned out as he reached back with his fingers, preparing himself. You just about trembled where you were bound, your eyes raking up and down his body, pleas falling from your lips, for him to ride, you, fuck you, something, anything.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I love it when you beg." He smiled down at you playfully, rolling his hips against you as he worked his fingers in and out of himself. You groaned weakly, thrusting your hips upwards against him. 

Halfdan gave a half-hearted laugh over you as he finally sank down onto you. You whimpered, sinking your teeth into you bottom lip as he groaned, before you gripped and tugged at the ropes. Your husband was such a tease.

 

 

* * *

 

 

There was something that settled inside you and Halfdan, between the both of you. Kattegat was still a bustling trading centre of Norway but something settled among all of you. Ivar’s disappearance from Kattegat after you had taken your home back was at first a terrifying prospect, then realization and relief had swept through Kattegat like a storm.

With Bjorn now King of Kattegat, your mother as an advisor by his side. You found yourself reconnecting more with Ubbe and Hvitserk, with Halfdan of course plastered to your side. Hvitserk seemed lost in thought most days, you noticed as you sat opposite from him in the great hall. While Ubbe was preoccupied, a King of his own right and he had responsibilities in East Anglia over the farming lands gifted by Alfred.

“Hvitserk.” You nudged your brother’s hand from across the table, poking it with your thumbnail. Hvitserk jumped back slightly from the table, startled, before he lifted his head upwards to glance at you. “Ubbe will talk to you, he is your brother.” 

“He didn’t even hug me.” Hvitserk muttered after a moment, uncharacteristically. Your little brother ducked his head and worried his bottom lip between his teeth as he shrugged his shoulders up further past his ears. “He won’t look at me. Won’t speak to me.” 

“He is hurt. You sided with Ivar. You had to face each other in the battle field. But he could not kill you Hvitserk. It’s because he loves you.” You reached over the table to drop your hand onto Hvitserk’s. You’d been mediating between them, with Halfdan at your side, while your brothers ignored each other. Mostly it was Ubbe ignoring Hvitserk’s presence and Hvitserk refused to make himself an irritation to Ubbe.

Hvitserk only shrugged at you with a non-committal sound. The floorboards at the doors to the Great Hall creaked and as the three of you lifted your head. Ubbe lingered in the doorway, eyes trained onto Hvitserk’s slouched frame. Hvitserk stood from the table and dismissed himself with a quiet word, before he disappeared out of the door without a word to Ubbe.

“I did not mean to interrupt.” Ubbe raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, before tension bled out of his frame and his shoulders slumped. “Is Hvitserk okay?” 

“Are the two of you going to continue to ignore each other?” You raised an eyebrow expectantly at Ubbe, crossing your arms on the table as he wandered over to take the chair Hvitserk left.

“I am not ignoring him.” Ubbe started. A quick look from both you and Halfdan had him quieting down. 

“If Harald and Halfdan can  _ use their words _ .” You stressed. “You and Hvitserk can talk to each other.” You leaned closer. “He’s your brother Ubbe. You were thick as thieves as children. Nothing has changed between the two of you. Not truly.”

“He left me on that boat. He sided with Ivar. He chose Ivar.” Ubbe retorted, although you could tell there was no bite in his words, especially as his eyes darted over to the doorway like he was searching for someone.

“You’re not upset that he chose Ivar, but you’re upset that he chose Ivar  _ over you _ .” Halfdan chimes in, his own expression warm and thoughtful. “But he didn’t stay with Ivar, Ubbe, he came back to you, with all of us. And you’re brothers. Nothing will change that.”

“I don’t even know why he had chosen Ivar.” Ubbe mumbled with his arms outstretched, palms up on the wood of the table. 

“Maybe you should talk to him.” You repeated. “Ubbe he loves you. You love him, don’t let us lose another brother because we stopped caring about each other.” You added in a softer tone. Sigurd was still, a sensitive topic for you, and it worried you that you’d lose Hvitserk and Ubbe in some way if they didn’t reconcile. Ubbe returned your look with one of his own, filled with mixed emotions and visible sadness on his face.

Ubbe looked thoughtful for a moment, before his brow furrowed and his eyes met yours again. “Will you do it with me?” At that moment, you were struck with the reminder of Ubbe’s age, and at twenty three, he had so much more to suffer with than you did.

“Of course.” You promised your little brother.

“We’ll talk to him after dinner huh, the three of us. Take a walk on the beach or something and talk.” Halfdan silently patted your thigh in agreement as he sat next to you, catching your gaze out of the corner of your eye. He leaned in closer to you and wrapped an arm around your shoulders as Ubbe nodded along with your plan. 

Ubbe stood from the table, much like Hvitserk did, and with a soft thank you and excuse about responsibilities, he slunk out of the Great Hall and left you and Halfdan sitting at the table, looking at each other.

“I supposed tonight is time for brotherly bonding?” Halfdan asked, a knowing tone in his voice. Since he and Harald had reconciled properly, over what they’re dubbing the ‘I-will-kill-you-incident’, they had been spending more time together like they used to, before the Mediterranean and Halfdan had split with them.

“We can’t get torn apart again. It got one of us killed last time Halfdan.” You turned to face him, meeting his brown eyes before you leaned in to nuzzle at his cheek. “You almost died. Sigurd  _ did _ die. If I lost Ubbe and Hvitserk, or you or Bjorn. After everything.” You didn’t want to think of how to finish that sentence. Halfdan slipped a hand to the nape of your neck, calloused fingertips brushed against your skin before he kissed you softly.

“No one is being torn apart.” He said between the kiss. “And no one, is losing anyone.” Halfdan insisted. It settled the anxious ball in your gut for the moment, and you shuffled closer to his warm embrace. You were going to be just fine.


End file.
